Verdades y retos FNAF
by Gabriel E. Xd
Summary: Mi primer fic y no sean duros porfa
1. Retos y Verdades Cap 1 FNAF

Retos

Era un día cualquiera en una casa

Scott: Chicos hoy es el día de los retos

Springtrap: ¿No era mañana?

Bonnie: déjenme ver el calendario –va a revisar el calendario-

Foxy: ¿y qué vas a hacer para elegir los retos?

Scott: he pensado hacerlos tipo galletas de la fortuna

Freddy: ya pues

Bonnie: emm una pregunta ¿Dónde está el calendario?

Foxy y Freddy se van caminando lentamente

Chica: -aparece repentinamente- ustedes dos no se van

Foxy: ammmm Freddy me obligo –se va corriendo-

T chica: buenos días

T Bonnie: ammmm Scott ¿Por qué Foxy se ha ido corriendo?

Chica: yo te explico –lo jala-

Scott: -gritando – Foxy ven

Mangle: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Bonnie: pregúntale a Freddy aquí presente

Freddy: ok -le da el calendario- es que odiamos yo y Foxy el día de los retos

Foxy: ¿ya le diste el calendario?

Scott: -molesto- si

5 minutos después

Scott: ya todos agarren una

Todos: Ok

Bonnie: yo primero -lee-(tienes que bailar descalzo frente a todos) porqueeeeeeeeeee

Bonnie se quita los calcetines o medias y hace el reto

Todos excepto Bonnie: jajajajajajaajajajajajaja

Springtrap: -le cayó un calcetín- oye -golpea a Bonnie-

Freddy: -desanimado- yo sigo -lee- (hazle una broma a alguien) jejejeje este reto no es tan malo

Freddy le baja los pantalones a Bonnie

Por si acaso los personajes son humanizados

Bonnie: pero que te pasa –golpea a Freddy-

Scott: habré el ultimo Foxy Tal vez el próximo cap. hag

Foxy: -suspira y lo lee- (golpea al que más odias) –sonríe malvadamente y va con Springtrap-

Springtrap: -de mala gana- ¿Qué quieres?

Foxy lo golpea lo más fuerte posible y se va

Springtrap: vas a ver maldito

Foxy: atrápame pues jejejejejejejeje


	2. Retos y verdades Cap 2 FNAf

**Hola gente éste es el segundo episodio de Retos**

 _ **Retos Y verdades cap 2**_

Ha pasado un mes desde los retos anteriores

Scott: Chicos hoy es día de...

Foxy:Los retos

Bonnie:siiiiiiiiii

T chica:¿ Y ahora que vamos a hacer Scott?

T bonnie: El anterior fue muy poco

Puppet: Fue porque el creador tuvo poco tiempo

T freddy: Jejejejejeje no estuviste los retos anteriores Puppet

B boy y B girl: Nosotros tampoco

Purple: Yo tampoco

Freddy: Pobrecito Purple Freddy no estuvo los retos anteriores pero yo fui el que hizo uno

Springtrap: Yo haré uno hoy

Scott: Ya miren acá hay 14 papelitos 7 que dicen retos y 7 que dicen verdad

Chica: -emocionada- ¿Ya están hechos?

Scott: Si

Freddy: -desanimado y sarcástico- genial

Mangle: Quiero agarrar el primero

Scott: Todos agarren uno ya

Todos: Ok

Scott: Ya los que dicen retos a la izquierda y los que dicen verdades a la derecha

B boy,Purple,Puppet,Foxy,Bonnie,  
T bonnie y Springtrap fueron a la  
derecha.

Chica,Freddy,T chica,T freddy,B girl  
Mangle y Golden se fueron a la izquierda

Scott:El orden será éste

1\. B boy  
2\. Chica  
3\. Purple  
4\. Freddy  
5\. Puppet  
6\. T chica  
7\. Foxy  
8\. T freddy  
9\. Bonnie  
10\. B girl  
11\. T bonnie  
12\. Mangle  
13\. Springtrap  
14\. Golden

Foxy: Que te gustaría más una novia o 100 globos

B boy: Claro que... -se quedo pensando-

Todos: Jajajajajajajaja

Puppet: Te reto a dejar que se pudra una pizza

Chica: Lo intentaré -va a la cocina y hace la pizza- enserio no puedo comerla

Todos: No

Bonnie: Haber cuanto te aguantas Chica

Purple: Hay que seguir

Freddy: Purple es cierto que tu color favorito es el rosado

Purple:-con vergüenza- si -huele algo- ¿huelen eso?

Chica: - oliendo- ay no la pizza tengo que ir a sacarla del horno - va a la cocina-

Golden: Freddy te reto a comerte un poco de la pizza cuando se pudra

Freddy: Ok ( que suerte que la pizza no está podrida)

Chica: -muy pero muy triste- la pizza ssseee podrió -les muestra la pizza-

Golden: Huy Freddy se ve deliciosa ¿No crees?

Freddy: Chica ¿me darías un poco?

Chica: -con mirada extraña- claro Freddy -le da-

Freddy: -con cara de tendré mi venganza se la come-

Foxy: ¿Quién sigue?

Puppet: Yo

Mangle: Ummmmm Puppet ¿te gusta alguien de aquí?

Todos los chicos:quuueeeeeeee

Puppet: Maldita zorra -suspira- si

T bonnie: T chica te toca

Springtrap:te reto a darle un beso a Scott

Foxy: El peor reto

Freddy: Mi reto era mucho más difí - le entran nauseas- voy al baño

T chica: Springtrap sucio -esta yendo con Scott-

Scott: ¿Y te diviertes T chica?

T chica:ven acá -jala a Scott y lo besa-

Springtrap: T chica aprovechadora jeje

T chica: ¿Quién sigue?

Mangle: Foxy

Bonnie: Foxy prefieres ser el hombre más sabio del mundo o un pirata

Foxy: Un pirata

Chica: Enserio guau como desperdicias la inteligencia

T freddy: Yo no porfa

Purple: Te reto a decirle a Scott que eres un delincuente

T freddy: -van con Scott-Scott te puedo contar un secreto

Scott: ¿Cuál?

T freddy: Que soy un delincuente -se va corriendo-

Freddy: Jeje Bonnie te toca

Chica: Te reto a que rompas tu guitarra

Bonnie: Nooooooooooooo -la rompe-

Foxy: Jeje yo la boto

B boy: B girl te toca te reto a que estes 24 horas sin globos

B girl: Maldito tú los agarraras o me equivoco

B boy: Jejejejejeje tienes razón

B girl le da sus globos a B boy

Mangle: Te toca T Bonnie te gustaría ser mejor guitarrista que Bonnie

T bonnie: Si

Bonnie: -con orgullo- yo soy mejor que tú (enserio que reto más duro)

Foxy: Te toca Mangle

Puppet:(venganza) Mangle te reto a que me digas quien te gusta alguien de aquí

Mangle: Tú y tu venganza -le susurra a Puppet quien le gusta-

Puppet: Nadie -exclama-

Mangle:guau la mejor guardando secretos

Foxy: Springtrap alguna vez nos odiaste

Springtrap: Si

Foxy: Eso quería oír -lo golpea- eso para que no me odies

Freddy: Venganza Golden te reto a comerte toda la pizza podrida

Golden: Ok maldito -se la come-  
Jeje no esta tan ma...-le entran náuseas- tengo que ir al baño

 **Fin**


	3. Noticias

**_Hola tengo noticias:_**

 ** _1.-VA A VER PAREJAS XD Y NECESITO QUE LAS ELIGAN_**

 ** _2.-NECESITO QUE 2 HOMBRES SE VUELVAN MUJERES Y USTEDES ELIGAN EXEPTO A FOXY XDXDXDXD PORQUE ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO_**

 _ **3.-VOY A SUBIR EL RAKED A K+**_


	4. Noticias 2

**_Hello guys... Me olvidó que hablo español_**

 ** _Ya acá están las parejas mi primo (annimo se puso por error XD)_**

 ** _1.-Bonnie y Golden freddy son mujeres_**

 ** _2.-Las pareja son:_**

 ** _Golden X Freddy_**

 ** _Bonnie X T bonnie_**

 ** _Foxy X Mangle_**

 ** _Chica X Spring_**

 ** _Puppet X Purple_**

 ** _B hoy X B girl_**

 ** _3.- Estoy pensando en hacer dos historias más_**

 ** _Una es de FNAF y otra de preguntale a DBZ xd_**

 ** _eso es todo bye_**


	5. Noticias 2( me faltó algo :-( )

_**ME FALTO DECIRLES QUE PUEDEN DEJAR REWIES XDXEXDXDXDXD**_

 _ **VEAN MI NUEVO FIC BAY**_


	6. Verdades y retos cap 3 FNAF especial

_**Hi**_

 _ **Retos y verdades cap 3**_

Scott: Chicos

Todos: que?

Scott: les a llegado un paquete

Foxy: de quien

Scott: de matias xd

Freddy: -lee-aquí dice "hola soy el jefe y creador de esto y tengo que decirles que tendrán parejas"

Scott: -intrigado- quienes son

Freddy: -sigue leyendo-" conforme vayan avanzando lo sabrán "

Foxy: mira aquí dice de Foxy

Purple: aquí de Purple

Puppet: aquí de Puppet

Bonnie: aquí de Bonnie

Freddy: ya yo los leeré!

Todos: ok

Scott: GUAU freddy desde cuando te gusta tanto el día de los retos

Freddy: desde que dijo que tendría novia -lee- miren aquí está la lista

B boy

B girl

Puppet

Purple

Bonnie

T bonnie

Foxy

Mangle

T Freddy

T Chica

Freddy

Golden

Chica

Springtrap

Freddy: B boy es cierto que ...¿quieres más una novia que le gusten los globos que 10000000000 globos?

B boy: -nervioso ; asustado y sonrojado- si -se va corriendo-

Freddy: matias xd te reta a ... Besar a B boy

B girl: -sonrojada- pero porque?

Bonnie: no te hagas todos excepto B boy sabemos que te gusta

B girl: PUPPET

Puppet: -silbando- que

B girl: -suspira y va con B boy- hi

B boy: -asustado- jeje lo siento pense que eras yo pero en animatronico

B girl: emmmm B boy -se sonroja- quiero decirte algo

B boy: que -no se que emoción siente-

B girl:tú pues ammmmm pues mm amm -súper archi mega nerviosa- me gustas

Bboy -sorprendido- en serio

Bgirl: si Bboy

Bboy: ammmmm serias mi novia?

Bgirl:si -lo besa-

Bboy y Bgirl se fueron con todos

Freddy:y?

Bboy: somos novios

Foxy: me alegro mucho

Freddy: Puppet es cierto que ... ¿Te gusta Purple?

Puppet: rayos... Purple quieres ser mi novio?

Purple:emmmmm claro

Puppet: si

Chica: no se sienten incómodos

Puppet: ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar

Freddy:Purple es cierto que te enamoraste de Puppet 1 día después de verla por primera vez

Purple: si

Freddy: Bonnie matias xd te reta a besar a T Bonnie

Bonnie: ok -besa a T bonnie-

T bonnie:ammmmm

Freddy:ven T bonnie acá está tu reto

"declarate a bonnie'

T bonnie: -golpea a Freddy- hijo de p***

Freddy: yo solo leo

T bonnie: pero no quiero

Freddy: tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer

Freddy: Foxy es cierto que te gusta alguien?

Foxy: si

Freddy: Mangle matias xd te reta a besar a Foxy

Mangle: pero que...

Foxy: A MI -un poco nervioso-

Mangle: va con Foxy lo besa sonrojándose- emmmm me tengo que ir al baño -se va-

Freddy: T chica te gusta T bonnie?

T chica: si (si veo a matias xd lo reviento),

Freddy:T freddy te gusta T chica?

T freddy: si -se va-

Freddy: freddy matias xd te reta a besar a Golden espera Freddy soy yo

Golden: ven acá -lo besa-

Freddy: Golden matias xd te reta a volverte mi novia

Golden: tú que dices

Freddy: ok -la besa-

Foxy: Chica yo te gustó

Chica: eemmmmmm si -se va como si fuera perseguida por un dinosaurio-

Springtrap: -un poco triste-tengo que hablar con ella

Foxy: pues ese es tu reto dice que tú y Chica se hagan novios

Springtrap: aaahhhh

Springtrap se va con Chica

Springtrap: en serio te gusta Foxy

Chica: si

Springtrap: sabes jeje tu me gustas

Chica: -sorprendida- en serio

Springtrap:si serias mi novia?

Chica: si -lo besa-

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Pongan sus reviews de sus retos podrá**_


End file.
